Wrestleworld
Claudia Michaels Babayka Tiberius Jones El Drake Jaeger Jaydayne Pendragon |owner = Jaywalker |products = Television Music(The HiVe) Merchandise(J-Dynasty & The HiVe) Live Events Pay-per-view |divisions = American Dream European Shogun Campeonatos de Parejas(tag team) |website = Wrestleworld }}Wrestleworld ''(also stylized as WRESTLEWORLD, abbrev. as WW)'' is a professional wrestling company owned and operated by Jaywalker. The main show airs bi-weekly on Sundays at 8 pm at the Wrestleworld Studios, with Exclusives aired throughout the course of the two weeks. Wrestleworld opened its doors to new members on September 1, 2019 and had its pilot show on September 22, 2019, with its first episode, “Chapter 1: Enter The New World”. The company operates within a Neutral Territory consisting of two major arenas: The Heavens Arena (used for bi-weekly shows) and The Crown Coliseum (for major events and Pay-per-views) This company introduced the “Architect System” and features four unique Championships for its roster members to challenge. Background and Concept Wrestleworld began as nothing more than an idea with no viable source to breathe life into it. Those who had strived to bring it to fruition saw it as nothing more than a lost cause until one man took an interest in it and stepped in: Jaywalker. Known globally as a “Trailblazer” in the professional wrestling industry, Jaywalker made his millions before and during his career as a controversial, ruthless, and successful superstar-turned-Legend. While how he came upon Wrestleworld is unknown, he showed no hesitation in funding it and giving it life. Of course, it came with certain agreements that needed to be met. While Jaywalker had no interest in competing, he did see a certain opportunity in Wrestleworld and decided to mold it into his own vision. A vision where the company celebrates any and all styles of professional wrestling all across the globe, where wrestlers can step into the new world as clients. Clients are welcomed from all corners of the world to experience Wrestleworld and be subjected to its unique system that tests their mettle in the art of professional wrestling. These clients are overseen by the chosen Architects. Location Wrestleworld’s location has not been disclosed to the general public. Fans and guests normally take a plane to land right outside the territory before entering the Wrestleworld entry border to reach The Capital. The only specific information that has been released at this time is that it’s within “Neutral Territories”, a land with a functioning city colonized, built and now operated by Jaywalker and his Architects. Within Wrestleworld, there are two main arenas: The Heaven’s Arena where the bi-weekly chapters take place, and The Crown Coliseum where Wrestleworld’s pay-per-view events take place. Wrestleworld goes live in other places outside of Wrestleworld when in a themed event (eg. Badlands, a pay-per-view event dedicated to the American Dream Championship would take place somewhere in North America). Within Wrestleworld, there are four Architect territories: Babayka’s Wrestleworld Carnival, Drake and Jones’ Wrestleworld Islands, Jaydayne Pendragon’s Wrestleworld Dojo and Claudia Micahels’ Wrestleworld Castle, where the secondary show Dominion events would take place. All competitors in Dominion will be observing the rules of each Architect. Wrestleworld Exclusives mostly take place and are filmed in Jaywalker’s Wrestleworld Studios. The Architect System Jaywalker assigned four Architects, each of them specializing in their fields and wrestling styles, in order to help in shaping Wrestleworld. It is the Architect’s duty to choose the most suitable Client/s to represent their area of expertise. The Architect will then set the stage of the match, make the stipulations, if necessary, and overall have the power to choose how the Champion will defend their title, similar to a “General Manager”. Since some of the Championships are still vacant, the Architect will be the one to stand in the ring against their challenger. If the challenger gets defeated, the title remains vacant, otherwise, once the challenger defeats the Architect, they become crowned as the first Champion. Chapters and Exclusives Wrestleworld has one main show presented by Chapters on a bi-weekly basis held at the Heaven’s Arena. It airs on Sundays at 8 pm EST at the Wrestleworld Studios. It is mainly hosted by Jaywalker himself, and presented by the two commentators, Robbie V and Felix Mosby. In Chapter 6 “Double Jeopardy”, Jaywalker announced an upcoming secondary show in 2020 called “Dominion” which will rotate in each Architect territories and all matches would follow the rules of that Architect accordingly. Throughout the week, special episodes Exclusives are aired to cover interviews, feud highlights, and rankings of the Clients. There are currently six official Wrestleworld Exclusives: The Epicenter, Spotlight, Bounties, BluePrint, The Root of All Ashley '''and its upcoming new exclusive Rewind'. For every 3 Chapters, a live pay-per-view event would then take place at the Crown Coliseum. On November 3, 2019, Wrestleworld aired its first live pay-per-view, Violent Delights. Championships '''Wrestleworld' features four different Championships for the Clients to challenge, each one represents certain styles or techniques of wrestling with their different sets of rules for competition. The American Dream Championship The American Dream Championship was created to represent the United States, which includes a unique style of professional wrestling that utilizes a lack of rules in order to achieve victory. In order to set it apart from the rest, the American Dream Championship became one contested under stipulations that bring out a certain lawlessness in those who compete for it. Under its rules, a "survival of the fittest" mindset is required as those who aim to represent American culture and the cutthroat nature of it that occupies the streets of the country. Claudia Michaels is the Architect for this Championship. American Dream Championship Rules'' (also known as “The Outlaw Rules”) * All weapons are legal * No Disqualifications * No Count-outs * No Rope Breaks * No Time Limit * Win by Pinfall or Submission in the ring. '''The Shogun Championship The Shogun Championship was created to represent Japan. Its origins were forged in a style known as “Purosesu” also known as “Strong Style”, in which competitors strike one another with more power and sheer force than anything in a matter of proving their endurance and showing that they are deserving of the respect of both opponents and the fans. This Championship represents the style that celebrates the fighting spirit of its competitors in a way no other truly can duplicate. In Chapter 3: Golden Dragonborn, Arata Asakura became the first Shogun Champion defeating then-architect Brian Daniels. '''''Shogun Championship Rules * The Championship can only change hands via Pinfall or Submission * Disqualifications and count-outs are done at the referee’s discretion. Count-outs are done via a 20 count. * There are No Disqualifications when both competitors are outside the ring. * The use of weapons or interference inside the ring in front of the referee will likely result in Disqualification. The European Championship ''' The European Championship represents various different wrestling styles from strategic, technical catch-as-catch-can matches to hard-hitting brawling contests. It is the classic style of professional wrestling in which you must rely on your mind just as much, if not more than your own body and physique alone cannot capture victory if someone is smaller is able to catch a larger opponent in a deadly hold that becomes their downfall. Wrestleworld’s European Championship does not overlook this style of wrestling, but instead celebrates it and embraces it. With it, only the most technically-sound and submission-savy competitors are invited to compete for it. Babayka is the Architect of the European Championship. ''European Championship Rules'' ' * The match can only be won by Submission (Tapout, Verbal Surrender or Knockout) * There are Disqualifications * There are Count-outs * There are no rope breaks '''The Campeonatos de Parejas' The Campeonatos de Parejas represents Mexico and the Tag Team Division of Wrestleworld. It celebrates its traditional style of Lucha Libre. Challengers of this Championship are to carry its traditions of highflying and acrobatics in a tag team competition teaming up against two other individuals, putting their bodies on the line in high-risk situations for the high-reward that it could offer their team. And with the Campeonatos de Parejas ad its unique style, also comes its own special stipulations. El Drake Jaeger and Tiberius Jones, famously known as “Drake and Jones”, are the Architects of these Championships. Campeonatos de Parejas Rules * The Championships can only change hands via pinfall or submission of the legal person * Tags can be made traditionally by tagging in your partner who holds the “tag rope”, or by one member entering the ring and his partner leaving the ring. * All Championship matches will be contested in a 2 of 3 Falls Match * There are disqualifications * There are count-outs Category:Federations